


Wind and Starlight

by stella2303



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella2303/pseuds/stella2303
Summary: History repeats itself...but this time, it's a little more complicated.Feyre and Rhysand's daughter with Azriel and Cassian's sons? What can go wrong, right?----------Original charactersSera - Feyre and Rhysand's daughterCato - Azriel and Mor's sonRowel - Cassian and Nesta's son





	1. Chapter 1

Purple blue eyes greeted them as she opened it and gurgled.  
"Feyre she's adorable" a woman's voice cooed at the side.  
"Who knew Rhysand's loins still functions well after all these years!" A voice on the other side and it was followed by a little ruckus and the words "Why you little prick!"  
"Boys, language! Children are here" a cool voice of a woman said.  
"Please, allowing a baby to hear such words. Do you want her first words to be vulgar?" A stern voice of reason said and the adults focus were away from the baby.  
And for a moment it all slowed down. For a moment, they both parted the crowd and they met her eyes, blue gray eyes caught the little one's attention and another pair of hazel eyes came from the other side. They looked at each other in delight and as young as they are, they knew right then and there they would be inseparable. A touch at their pinkies and the boys made an oath right there, that like their parents, they would serve and protect this one.  
\-----------------  
"SERALINA!" the high lord of the night court's scream can be heard from all over Velaris as Seralina sneaked out the town house with a cloak covering her face and a smirk on her pink lips. She has covered her scent and placed a damper on her power as she roamed the cobblestone road with wonder and amusement. She hates her parties especially when everyone dotes on her a lot. Who wouldn't? The only daughter of the high lord and high lady of the night court. Both powerful both legendary both very much in love. And here she was no love interest at 16 and has weird useless powers like how his cousin had put it. They all said that "it will all come out eventually". That she was just a "late bloomer" and it was "better late than never". What if it really was just never? She looked at her reflection on a shop window. Out of this world blue violet eyes, midnight black hair ponytailed up to her back. She may have sunkissed honey skin like her aunt Morrigan, but her overall features were like her father's. She tucked her hair that was framing her face. Round ears, like a mortal. If she walked out to the mortal side right now, no one would even suspect her fairy heritage. There were no indications she is even a fairy not unless she starts holding up her hands and start using her "powers".  
A light flap of wings made her jump from her reverie but the hand over her shoulders calmed her down. Strong calloused hands rests on her shoulders now. "Cato you gave me a fright!" She said turning to the amused hazel eyes. His golden locks a mess and his wings tucked behind him. Cato chuckled and kissed the top of her head fondly before turning to another male with blue gray eyes like her mother's and brown hair. His thick arms crossed. "Uncle Rhysand said you'd smuggled yourself out of the house again" his look stern and reprimanding on Seralina.  
"PSH details" Seralina waved a dismissive hand at Rowel. His raised eyebrows that meant "for real?" was enough for Sera to run at his side and hug her cousin's arms. His wings ruffled in delight and Rowel returned the favor by messing his cousin's hair.  
She offered a hand to Cato. As the other boy took it her fingers entwined around both boy's hands, they walked around the streets. "You know I wouldn't dare walk into a party without you two" she said hopeful to get away from them.  
"Liar" Rowel said "you plan on sneaking out into that human village again to see that mortal boy. 'Busted' she thought and Cato's hold tightened around her hands. "He teaches me music, at least he should know that today is my birthday too" Sera said shrugging. "Do you like him?" Cato said finally a hint of fear in his voice. She looked at him and turned to look in front of her once again. She returned the gesture to Cato and tightened her grip on his hands too. "Not like what you are thinking. He taught me music and he is nice company. What else was I supposed to do while you two are off training?" She tried to be flippant but the awkwardness still lingered. She finally said "I'm not ready for things like that K, not yet. I want to spend my young teenage life with both of you" she turned to both boys. "Like fathers, like kids huh?" Rowel said and Cato smiled in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell her how you feel or I'll start kicking your ass when you start moping about her again" Rowel said quite annoyed as he watched his best friend look at his cousin longingly. They have stationed themselves by two tall trees watching over Sera as she talks to a human boy from a nearby village beyond the wall. 

"You're actually giving me permission to go and date your cousin?" Cato raised his eyebrows as he turned to his best friend in disbelief.

Rowel was sharpening his knives, trying to look busy then he replied with a shrug and said "You better make a move before I change my mind".

Cato just smiled at his best friend. "And if you make her cry" , Rowel pointed a sharpened wood at him. "You'll kill me?" Cato asked. 

"It will be bad" he said. It was an empty threat but he wondered, whatever will he do if it came to that? Cato was not just his brother in arms, he was also like a real brother to him. They were raised together, schooled together, and trained together. They even share clothes and friendly advices when it came to dating. The other boy who had a smirk plastered on his lips just now had snarled at the direction of where the human boy and Sera had sat. 

Rowel shifted his look and saw that the boy had pressed his lips on his cousin's cheeks. Cato was about to attack when Rowel had tackled him down and pinned him on the trunk of the tree just in time. "Relax, I'm supposed to be the hot head here not you, remember?" he said as he stared down Cato, blue-gray eyes on hazel. And then Cato calmed down. Rowel then slapped Cato across the face. 

"What was that for?!" Cato asked in disbelief, his hand resting on his stinging cheek. "For being a stupid prick" Rowel said a matter of factly. 

\--------------------------- 

"So" Rowel started as they were flying high up in the air. "How is little boy Michael?" He continued. The sound of his name made Cato hold on tighter to the girl in his arms. He felt her flinch a little and murmured a little "sorry" in her ears. He noticed her smile a bit which made him smirk. 

"He was okay" Sera said. "A little busy but he finally was able to make me my own violin" the sound of her voice quite excited at the thought. "We have a lot of fey instruments close to the mortal violin, better ones too" Cato finally said. "Why pick that one?" 

_Why do you have to keep seeing him?_  He didn't know if she sensed the twinge of jealousy on his voice or she was really into the instrument, but she snuggled on his chest and said breathlessly, "Because it is different, beautiful and" she sighed, "breath taking". He dared not to look at her expression, afraid he might kiss her then and there, the girl he wanted to love but was too scared to fall for. 

His thoughts were the disturbed as Sera suddenly jolted to look around as if she heard something. " Something wrong?", he asked her. "I thought I heard something. Must be just the wind" she said pouting. 

"Ever wonder how our lives are so boring when our parents got to have adventures when they were our age?" Sera said. She had always wanted to live like the heroines of her books. And when they learned that their parents, even his own gentle, quiet, boring dad, had his fair share of heroic adventures, Sera just wanted her own adventure. And if Sera wanted something, he and Rowel were pretty much sure to trail behind her. Must be why she loved to sneak out too much, to come find her own little adventure. 

Gently they landed on the balcony of the House of Wind. As Cato put down Sera, they were greeted by their scowling Auntie Nesta. Arms crossed, brows high and feet tapping on the floor, signs that clearly said she was looking for an explanation. 

Auntie Nesta is a favorite topic between the three of them, especially when Rowel arrives with a pout on his lips. She is a notorious deciplinarian and would often scold the three of them, especially when it came to manners and appearance. They need to look neat and clean at all times, not like "wild beasts who just came out from the chimney", her famous lines. 

Even though Cato's instincts told him to run and hide from Auntie Nesta, he can't just leave his two best friends. "So, where have you three been?", Auntie Nesta said. 

"Errr we were" Sera started but Rowel interrupted and said "Having our own party! You know just us three. No harm done right mother?". The other boy grinned trying to charm his way into his mother's good graces. Auntie Nesta just scowled further then pursed her lips. When none of them budged from her stare down, she gave a sigh and shouted "Rhysand, the children are back!". 

A few seconds later, a paper popped out of thin air and it read, 'Mommy and daddy are in the Hewn city. If we get home and we don't find you three in the house of wind, you are all DEAD! Love daddy P.S. your favorite illyrian, Uncle Cassian is the best'. Auntie Nesta scowled after reading the note aloud and was about to crumple the paper but decided against it. Uncle Cassian must have written on it again. She then grabbed a pen and wrote on it.

. A few seconds later the paper disappeared. " Well you heard the man, dress up!" Auntie nesta clapped her hands and we scrammed trying to get ready for the party.

\--------------

-Feyre-

Prison wasn't exactly the place that you would visit for a birthday. But like the first time they have come here, like the same times they came there almost everyday, the high lord and the high lady of the night court walk hand in hand deep inside the prison. They came here for one person only, everyday if they can. At the farthest end of the west wing, was not a cell with bars, no, they were double doors of lead. Doors that can only be opened when she and Rhysand would entwine their magic to form a key made of shadows. When they turned the lock, they entered the only brightly lit room in that prison. Intricate wallpaper design on green and gold covered the circular room. The ceiling a dome with magic to mimic the sky outside. Across them a fireplace stood and on their left, a four poster bed with a sleeping figure on it. Feyre took the first step inside, followed closely by Rhysand as they enter the room. They were then greeted by a stuffed rabbit who bowed to them in greeting. The room smelled of jasmines. Folded paper birds flying around the room. He was playing again, Feyre thought happily. They approached the bed, the room a mess of stuffed animals and toy soldiers. "Son, we're back" Rhysand said calmly approaching the sleeping figure on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how you guys will take this update but let me know :)


End file.
